It is a common problem for an individual to suffer from stress and anxiety. By some current estimates, 234 million Americans regularly experience psychological symptoms of stress, 64 million Americans are diagnosed with an anxiety disorder, and 54 million Americans are prescribed antidepressants or anti-anxiety drugs.
The benefits of antidepressants and anti-anxiety drugs are undeniable, but the treating of stress-related disorders with such medications can have a down-side in the form of drug abuse and addiction.
In the United States alone, it is currently estimated that more than 15 million people abuse prescription drugs and that this abuse results in 45% of the drug-related deaths in the U.S.—more than heroin, methamphetamine, and cocaine combined.
Furthermore, even in the absence of drug abuse, a stigma is often associated with the mere taking of medication for stress or anxiety.
For these reasons it would be desirable to have a system and method to reduce stress and anxiety that did not require drugs, such as antidepressants or anti-anxiety drugs.